The Monster
by Safire50777
Summary: The Monster, is a look into Safire's disturbing and cruptive past and life. I'll warn you, there is rape and violence. Enjoy. I don't own Transformers but I do own Safire and the black and red Saber Horse that was mentioned I also created Saber Horses.


The Monster

Prolog

It started when she was young. First it was just her metal changing colors but it got worse from there. She became mean and hateful; lashing out at anything that got her mad. At first her guardian had no clue what to do. They tried everything, even sending her into a army school. What good that did. In fact in her later years she began to kill people without a motive, which in turn put her in jail for part of her life.

Now as a teenager things were normal almost like that deadly side of her was gone. Well that is until something sets her off then it's like the past is in the present. Again, she was pitched in jail. This time for nearly killing her commander, Optimus Prime.

But as she grew into a young adult her evil side became less known and seemed to fade away just as it had when she was younger. Life was going great or so everyone thought. A few files and a certain death drove Safire over the edge again but this time she went insane and killed her own daughter. After that the autobots put her in the brig for a while as they reviewed some files they managed to get from Megatron. And some of the things they found where incredibly disturbing.

"That would explain how she acts" Prime said reviewing videos he and Starscream had reviewed over and over again.

"It would, but this isn't all" Starscream said. Prime raised an optic ridge at the once Decepticon. "Oh no. This is just the surface"

Chapter 1

"Are you even listening to me?" Prowl asked clearly annoyed with the young femme sitting in front of him. Chain and hand cuffs dangled from her wrists and ankles, signifying she had been brought in by Prowl to be interrogated. The only odd things was the chains that dangled from the handcuffs where crisscrossed to what looked like a belt around the femme's waist and a collar around her neck. Prime had requested to speak with the femme along with Prowl and sense Prime was involved Prowl had took extra safety measures so neither him nor his leader would get harmed.

"Huh? I'm sorry I didn't hear you" Safire said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest and letting out a heavy sigh. Prowl pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I'm placing you under my custody for a week. Do you understand why?" he asked filling out a data pad for Ratchet and Prime.

"Sure whatever. Just throw me in the brig. I don't care"

"Do you know why you're going into the brig?"

"Cause I killed my daughter. So what?" Safire retorted bringing her claws up to the front of her face. _And you'll be next Prowl_ her darker side said in her mind. The officer only nodded his head and got up, walking over to Safire and pulling her to her feet.

/Ratchet, I'm bringing Safire down to you. You and Preceptor need to check her out/ He said thru a comm. Link to the medic.

/Alright, bring her on. I'm just finishing up with the Twins/ Ratchet replied hurling a wrench at the twins as they fled the med bay. Moments later Prowl came in with an extremely nervous Safire in toe.

"Well here she is, have fun and make sure she doesn't bite you" Prowl explained motioning to the poisonous slobber coating Safire's mouth and fangs.

"I'll take that into account. Got a data pad for me?" Ratchet asked just as Prowl pulled a data pad out of subspace. "Always" he said with a smile handing the other mech the glowing pad.

As Prowl and Ratchet talked, Preceptor led the skittish mare over to a med bay berth and cleaned her up a bit or at least enough so neither he nor Ratchet would get poisoned.

"I'm sorry Safire but you should be used to this you've been doing this sense you where young. This is nothing new for you" Preceptor said kindly not expecting the answer he was about to receive from the femme.

"I don't wish to remember my childhood so don't ever remind me of that again" Safire snarled keeping her angered glare focused on the floor. _I wonder what happened to her during her childhood_ Prowl thought to himself as he left the Med Bay to speak with Prime and Starscream.

"What do you mean this is only the surface? You mean there's more than just what happened to her as a teenager?" Prime asked curiously as a video played in the background.

"You should see her childhood Prime. It's even worse than this" Starscream replied trying to block out the horrible screams and shrieks coming from the video behind him. Just at that moment Prowl walked in.

"She's with Ratchet and Preceptor just as you asked" he said until the video caught his attention.

"That's Safire as a teenager. Disturbing isn't it?" Starscream said as Prowl approached the screen.

"This insane thing is Safire?" he asked, "I'll throw her in the brig for a year!"

"No!!! That's exactly what happens when she is chained in the brig for six months. If she's left in there for a year she'll kill everyone" Starscream said cutting the video off. The once former con then turned and walked over to another screen only this time there was no video. It was notes Safire had taken when she first had problems with her dark side.

"Prime, may I speak with you…alone" the jet asked. Prowl looked dumbfounded at Prime who, with a wave of his hand, dismissed the SIC.

Once alone Starscream let out a heavy sigh, "I've got a lot of things to tell you so make yourself comfortable" the seeker suggested while pulling up another video. This time Safire was a kid and in a dark room with two other bots'; Starscream, Megatron, and herself.

_They were talking. No, not talking. Screaming. What they were screaming was unknown but little Safire, no older then a five year old human child, was crying her spark out._

As Prime gazed upon the monitor, the gruesome and horrible scene became more pronounced. _Safire, little more than a sparklings was being manhandled by Megatron while Megatron taunted a tied up Starscream. Starscream was thrashing and struggling against the metal chains that bound him, but it did nothing. And as little Safire called out "daddy" and tried to run to Starscream, Megatron smiled sadistically before he began to run his hands all over Safire's young body._

"So," sneered Megatron, continuing his unwanted ministrations, "You and Niagara thought you could hide this runt from me did you. Well, I will teach you. For I am going to take the only thing that is precious to you - Safire!"

Safire in the meantime, now scared out of her mind began trying to get away but it was no use.

"Megatron! What are you planning on doing to her? Oh Primus no Megatron. Please anything but that. She's too young, you'll mess her up. If you want to punish anyone do that to me not her. She's just a youngling!" Starscream begged as Megatron began ripping off parts of Safire's metal along with removing his own crotch armor.

"Mega, what are you doing to me? Ouch that hurts! Stop! You're hurting me!" Safire wined.

Megatron had ripped the youngling's port cover off roughly and had inserted two fingers in to the virgin port. He began twisting and trusting his digits back and forth inside the femme until her port to started leaking oil and Energon from the abuse. The tyrant smirked and brought his blood fingers up to his mouth.

"Revenge is going to taste so sweet" the tyrant said before sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking the Energon and oil off of them.

"Ah yes revenge is sweet" And with that Megatron thrust himself deep inside Safire's young systems who had no idea what the intrusion was, why it was happening, or why her father could not stop the "mean bot" from hurting her.

Starscream, all tied up and forced to watch the scene, was unable to do anything as he listened to the piercing screams and saw the tears that poured down little Safire's agonized face. It was obvious to see that Starscream was becoming sick to his stomach even as it was only the recording.

_And as Megatron overloaded into Safire's unprepared body, both Starscream and Safire screamed in horror while Megatron roared in delight, having made his point perfectly clear._

Starscream, having turned away from the monitor, did not see the look of shock and horror on Prime's face. Prime was beyond shocked, as he noticed just how sadistic Megatron had become. Prime turned from the monitor to try and talk to Starscream, but saw the seeker looking down and away, visibly sickened from watching the scene yet again and still being unable to do anything. It was only then that Prime understood, as at the very end of the footage, something that had been overlooked upon first glance, a small black and red horse began replacing the red and blue filly.

Prime swore, as not even he could imagine just how terrible it was to watch one's daughter, whether adopted or otherwise, get raped right in from of you. Prime finally was beginning to understand what Starscream meant, and Prime could tell that this was only the beginning, there was much, much more to come.

"Do you now see why she's the way she is? Do you blame her? Wouldn't you be the same way?" Starscream asked, no emotions showing in his voice, only anger and regret.

"Yes, I do now. This whole time we've been treating her like some kind of monster when all along she's been troubled and hurt-" the leader tried to finish but was cut short by Starscream.

"She is a monster. What you watched was all the reasons she's the way she is. But you've yet to see all of what she can do. Yes she killed her own daughter but that'll look like nothing compared to what she's done before" he said just before the door opened and Prowl entered the room.

"Ratchet needs your help"

Prowl was right, Prime and Starscream both where needed in the med bay as it was now a living hell. Safire somehow managed to sink her fangs into First Aid's arm and began attacking everyone else in the med bay. Not even sedatives slowed the mare down. So by the time Prime, Prowl, and Starscream had reached Med Bay it looked like a battlefield. Tables had been knocked over and slung across the room, medical carts and supplies ad been scattered around the room, and there was energon all over the wall. Then there was the reason for the mess, Safire. The mare had finally been cornered by Swoop, Ratchet, and Ironhide but that didn't mean she was done. Oh no, she was just getting started.  
Starscream ran up to the group and pushed pass Ratchet and Ironhide before stopping in front of the sweaty mare.

"Take it easy Safire; they're not going to hurt you. They just want to help you" the seeker said softly even as the mare backed further into the corner but as he went to reach for her he failed to see the fear and panic on the mare's face. And before the seeker knew it, he was lying on his back with trample marks on his cockpit.

"Are you okay Starscream?" Ratchet asked as he helped the seeker sit up.

"Yeah what happened?" he asked as he looked around for his "daughter".

"Safire reared up and stuck you in the chest before trampling you" the medic replied.

"Where is she now?"

"Who knows she high tailed it for outside, chains and all still attached to her ankles and waist"

"She won't get far I'll stop her" Prowl said, turning to chase after the "unruly" mare.

"No!...Let her go. She'll come back when she's ready. We've been pushing her to much lately and she did the only thing she knew how to do. Flee. And the only reason she attacked me was because I was in her way" Starscream interrupted while grabbing the SIC's arm.

"But…"

"No butts. If you chase after her we'll find your dead body in the bottom of a lake. So let her go. She's not hurting anyone"

"Not yet anyways" Prowl retorted, yanking away from the seeker.

"Do you know what she can do to the humans? She'll massacre them all! And you're telling me just to let her run loose?! I don't think so. I'm not going to let that murder attack the humans or any other Transformer for that matter. Understand me?"

"I'm telling you, it's best if you leave her alone. She won't even head for the humans unless we chase her over towards them. Otherwise she'll head towards the con base to let off a little steam. For all we know she could be running just to vent her anger. I mean we did pin her up in the brig for a while and she's had time to stew. So I don't blame her" Starscream replied.

"Prowl, listen to Starscream. He's raised her most of her life. He knows what she'll do and what would push her to do it. But if we go out there and chase after her, we can all kiss our afts goodbye. Now leave her alone, I'm sure she'll come back when she's good and ready to do so" Optimus said, intervening in the argument.

"Everyone, return to work. If anyone goes looking for her it'll be me or Starscream. No one else" he commanded and just as he commanded everyone returned to there post.

And just as Prime predicted, Safire returned hours later. She was wounded but alive. As thanks to Prowl's idiotic the handcuffs and chains had tore into Safire's ankles, waist, wrist, and had choked her thanks to a collar being fastened around her neck. Not only did she have those wounds but on top of that there where wounds on her back and side as well as in between her shoulder blades; suggesting she had been mounted and raped. Even though she was injured, the mare walked back to the brig and back to her cell, waiting for Prowl or Jazz to unchain her and lock her up for the night.

Moments later both Prowl and Jazz walked in. Prowl checked on the other inmates while Jazz went to Safire.

"Well look who returned. Prime said you would" Jazz said rather happily as he entered the cell to unchain Safire who was still in her alt mode.

"Just unchain me so I can go to sleep" Safire snapped. As the officer began to unchain her he ignored all warning signs. He even ignored the drool that was dripping on to his arms and legs, burning tiny holes in the armor and wiring. The officer even ignored the more visible signs of anger and fear, like Safire baring her fangs and claws and her ears drawing back. Well he ignored them all until the last chain was off. Jazz had little to no time to react before he was pinned. It was only then he saw the fear and anger that had brewed inside Safire's spark for so long. He tried to reason with the mare but no go as she sunk her fangs deep in to the soft part of his neck; where his shoulder and neck met. He began to scream and struggle but the mare held him down as she injected her venom into his systems.

Almost on cue, Prowl came running to his partner's aid but was appalled by the sight. He was so shocked that he nearly forgot he had a gun on him. So, fearing for his partner's life, he opened fire on the mare hopping to scare her off. And he did. The mare released her grip on Jazz and ran off once again leaving Prowl and Jazz behind in her dust. And as the mare left Prowl picked his comrade and carried him to Ratchet as her was beginning to cough and puke up Energon and black fluid.

The medic was busy fixing up the med bay when Prowl came rushing in with a nearly offline Jazz in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked as Prowl set Jazz down on one of the berths.

"I don't know. I wasn't there. But when I got there Safire had Jazz pinned and he was screaming for her to get off but she wouldn't until I fired on her" Prowl explained, "I'm sure he can tell you a little more about what happened"

"Jazz? What happened?" the medic asked and he began hooking up an energon drip and a few other medical tools.

"Safire… she…she…att…" before he could finish Jazz fell into stasis lock. Ratchet hurried to hook up various machine's and was shocked but what he found surrounding Jazz's spark…Black Oil... otherwise known as Black Death as it targeted and killed the spark. Franticly the medic removed Jazz's spark and handed it to Swoop who began to clean the Oil off of it. Ratchet, in the meantime, cleaned out the officer's chest and spark chamber and began to drain his body of all the poison.

Hours passed before Jazz was clean and repaired. But even then he didn't come online. Prowl, nervous over his comrade, stayed the night with him hopping against everything Jazz would be back online in the morning.

As for Starscream and Optimums, they had A LOT of things to talk about and watch. There had to be more to Safire then what met the eye and there had to be a reason to why she turned on not just Starscream but Jazz as well and in the same day. There just had to be a way to help her before she killed someone.


End file.
